All Caution! Jealnisa's Insanity Zone
by Jealnisa
Summary: Just something I thought up while watching Yugioh and I've brought it to life! Mwahaha! The usual characters.Its pretty funny I think. Read and Review please and thank you.


" I'm the insane person who came up with this. You may call me Jealnisa. I hope you are ready for the insanity. So without further stalling, enter: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Téa, Bakura, Mai, and Seto." (Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any products that may appear in my story, but I do own myself Jealnisa and my sister owns herself Magasa. Oh and I own my muse, Tovias.)

**_My muse Tovias narrates this story_ **

**Chapter 1: In the beginning. **

"Hi captives! I'm Jealnisa, but you can call me Jeal. Welcome to my warpzone!" Joey looked at Jealnisa (Jeal) who was decked out in party attire. Seto stood up from his pretzel-like position on the floor.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say… Scramble and find a way out!" The rest of the gang stood up and did as Seto had suggested. They scrambled.

"Lets go!" Everyone shouted in unison as they began running throughout the strange house they were now in.

Jeal just stood there with her arms folded and her head back as she laughed insanely. "Too bad" she said. "The windows are latched shut and the doors are locked. You can't leave because I lost the keys." She smiled cheerfully as if nothing about this situation were strange.

Mai, who was leaning nonchalantly against a wall, put on her angry face. "Damn it all! I don't even have my overnight bag."

Téa crept over to her and smiled. "Aw that's too bad; we can tell you are going to need it." Cackling madly, Téa jumped away as Mai gave chase. "Téa! You brat! Get back here!"

Jeal walked into the middle of the room and shouted, "COOL IT PEOPLE! We are here to have fun."

Yugi appeared beside Jeal with a big smile on his face. "I'm here to have fun, Jeal. You can count on me!" He said looking unbelievably cute.

Then Bakura chimed in with his big smile. "Me too Jeal!" He shouted.

"Aww! Aren't they just the cutest things in this warp zone!" Jeal was absolutely giddy at the sight of Bakura and Yugi's bright smiles.

Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Seto could not stand well with this. "We're cuter than those two!" They screamed. It was like watching little kids who were angry about not getting their ice cream.

Bakura and Yugi countered by standing on the top of a sofa and shouting as loud as they could, "We are! We are the cutest!"

Jeal spoke up. "No more fighting guys, you are all super cute. I promise." She walked over to the couch and sat down. Bakura and Yugi sat on either side of her.

Getting sick of all this torment, Seto ran to the door and tried to open it but to no avail. It was locked and locked well. "NOOOO!" He yelled as his slide to the ground in defeat.

Téa walked over and knelt beside the weeping Seto. "You forgot we are locked in didn't you?" She asked as she patted his shoulder. "It's locked!" He cried leaning onto Téa like a small child.

"Someone tell the rich idiot over there to shut his mouth before I shut it for him." Mai said. Seto didn't listen and kept weeping. Mai couldn't take it anymore and walked over to them. She pried Seto off of Téa and whacked him in the head with a small mallet.

"Ouch! Ouch! And more Ouch!" Seto was now flat on the floor clutching his dented cranium. Jeal looked at him but kept her mind on another subject.

"Where is Yugi?" Jeal asked as she started to look behind the couch. She stared around the room till she spotted a bunch of random objects flying out of a closet. Bakura spoke.

"What are you doing in there Yugi?" Yugi then popped his head out of the closet. "I'm looking for a game! Everyone keeps games inside closets." He ducked back in the closet and things began to fly again.

Jeal watched her belongings as they crashed onto the floor, several items bonking Seto on the head. He now lay on the ground unconscious. "Are you sure you are looking for a game, Yugi? It looks like you are moving in."

"I'm sure!" Yugi said smiling as he came out of the closet carrying a box. "I brought Twister for us to play!" (AN: I don't own Twister) "Only four people can play at a time, so we got to take turns."

Jeal jumped up from her seat on the couch. "Okay then! Seto, Yugi, Yami, and Bakura will play first. Meanwhile, I will be spinning the oh so sacred spinner."

Seto stood up from his place on the floor. "I'm not playing this stupid game." Everyone else yelled in agreement. "Us neither!"

Jeal threw her fist in the air and did a silly super hero pose. "Fine then. Seto, you're still playing. Now get that mat out and lets play!"

**Some time later…**

An hour had passed. It was down two competitors: Yami and Bakura. Seto had purposely lost, bumping heads with Yugi. It had almost ruined the game but Yami refused to lose and so did Bakura. Seto had spent the past fifty minutes looking for an escape. Jeal, of course, ignored Seto. She was on the last spin when sudden all was decided. Bakura had emerged victorious.

"Looks like I'm the king of twister." Bakura said with a smile on his face and went from pretzel mode to a normal standing position."I thought Yami was the king of games."

Yami sat up on the twister mat. "Don't you dare start with me Bakura." Yami moved his hair back into place. "You totally cheated."

Joey who was laughing at the whole scene lifted his head off the floor for a moment. "Aww. They are having a Tiff aren't they friendly."

Yami looked at him with one of his glares. "Shut up Joey." Joey jumped away and hid behind Mai laughing nervously.

Bakura spoke as he folded up the twister mat. "You really shouldn't take your anger out on poor Joey."

His eyes moved to glare at Bakura now. "My anger?" Yami walked over to Bakura and got in his face. "I lost because of you! You put your big hair in my face!"

Bakura backed away waving his hands in his face. Drops of sweat forming on his forehead. "Oh, dear. Yami you put your hair in my face, which cause me to sneeze and bump into you. That's how you fell."

Yami squinted his eyes into slits. "Is that so…? Well I'll let that mishap slide. Next time I'll show no mercy."

Seto reappeared from his little excursion. "I can't believe she made me play that stupid game." Jeal who was lying on the couch across the room chimed in. "Believe it Seto, Believe it."

Tristan looked around noticing how it had gotten quieter in the few moments that Yami and Bakura had been arguing. "Looks like it's just me, Seto, Yami, Bakura and you Jeal. Everyone else is gone. Probably out making out in your closets or somethin'…."

Jeal looked at him and spoke. "You're wrong. Téa and Mai went to raid the fridge of it's healthy snacks and I believe Yugi and Joey are in the bathroom putting more gel in their hair."

Seto, who had been doodling for a while on a piece of paper, hid the paper behind his back and walked over to Jeal. "Can we order pizza?" He asked.

Tristan raised a brow. "Pizza sounds really good. Can we Jeal." He said batting his eyes at her.

"No can do. I know this trick from past captives. You all will hightail it out of here when I open the door," said Jeal as blew some of her brown hair out of her eye.

"Damn it." Seto scribbled something on his paper. "It was worth a try." He put the paper away in his pocket and looked away.

Tristan dropped to his knees. "Please! I beg of you! I need pizza!" Jeal looked down at the pathetic boy who was now hugging her legs.

Finally giving in to his demands, Jeal kicked him off. "Okay fine, I'll order pizza. We can have all the pizzas we want," she said.

Yugi was returning from the bathroom with his newly gelled hair. "I'm back! I want pepperoni pizza! Yami does too, right Yami?"

Yami looked over to Yugi. "That is right, Aibou. The young one and I would like pepperoni."

Bakura who was sitting Indian style on the floor was next to speak. "I would like a cheese pizza please." He smiled. Jeal looked around. "Anyone else want pizza?"

Seto was standing at the front door trying to figure out the locks. "I just want to get out of here."

Mai and Téa were returning from the kitchen. "You had no veggies so we both would like a vegetarian pizza." Mai said as she looked around for Joey who was just coming back from the bathroom.

"I'll eat anything!" Shouted Joey as he ran over to Mai. "I'll eat anything too." Tristan said looking around for a girl to hang on to.

"Okay!" Jeal said, picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Hello," a voice on the other end replied.

"Yes hello. I would like to order three pepperoni pizzas, two with everything on it, one cheese pizza, two vegetarian pizzas, and one 'I would like to get out of here' surprise pizza."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Did she say what I think she said?"

"Oh right I forgot drinks!" Jeal covered the phone with her hand. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Orange!" Yami and Yugi said in Unison. Joey and Tristan answered with a big loud "Sprite!" Bakura asked politely, "Grape please".Mai and Téa both agreed they would just have water. 

"Well you heard 'em!" Jeal said into the phone. She nodded and said thank you before hanging up. "Pizza will be here in one hour." Jeal sat down on her couch and laid herself across it. She squirmed around till she was comfy.

Seto looked up from his spot against a wall. "You forgot about me…." Jeal looked over at him. "I'm so sorry Seto. What did you want?" Seto turned his head away from her stare. "Nothing now."

Yugi hopped over to Jeal. "What will we do while we wait for pizza?" Jeal reached behind her and grabbed a pack of cards off the coffee table. She tossed the cards to Yugi. "Knock yourself out kid."

"Let's play guys!" Yugi dove onto the floor and took the cards out. "Who's with me?" 


End file.
